Currently, a television receiver has widely been used which is provided with a liquid-crystal display apparatus having a liquid-crystal panel on which an image is displayed, as a display apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-109803).
The display apparatus included in the television receiver described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-109803 has a backlight (light source unit) emitting light toward one surface of a liquid-crystal panel (display panel), the light source unit being supported on the bottom wall of a backlight chassis formed to have a box-like shape. The outer side of the backlight chassis is entirely covered with a back cover.